It's a Crazy Love Affair
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: Quinn wants something but she isn't sure exactly what it is she wants. Is it the good boy Finn, the bad boy Puck or the one man she can't have? Oh and then lets add a baby. A/U little OOC


**Disclaimer- No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N- Okay I know I was going to focus on some one shots yet here I am starting another multi-chapter. I'm sorry Please stay with me. I promise that as soon as I can get some ideas new chapters will be up for the other mulit-chapters I have going. **

Chapter One: The Spanish Teacher

Having to be in summer school was one of the worst things that anyone ever experienced, but hey when you were popular things sort of got- well school work wasn't your priority. Spanish was Quinn Fabray's least favorite subject and of course with all the distractions of working towards being the new Queen Bee after freshman year studying for this class sort of got lost. So here she was stuck in a Spanish class for two hours every single day for the entire summer. Thank God though that she at least had Brittany in this class. Without her she'd have to listen to Noah Puckerman's, a typical Lima Loser, obscene comments about her.

"Looking good Fabray. What do you say to coming over after class today?" He smirked sitting down on her desk.

"I say that you're insane because I'm dating Finn and I don't want to be with a Lima Loser like you, but thanks for the offer." Quinn's lips thinned in a fake smile while she twirled a pen in her hand waiting for him to leave. Of course he didn't though. He was far to persistent when it came to women. Before he could say anything else though the teacher finally walked into the room.

"Alright guys... Uh Mr. Puckerman would you mind getting off of that desk? Thanks. Okay so I'm Mr. Shue... I usually teach sophomores and juniors but I got put in for summer school so let's just get the name game out of the way. We'll go around the room say our names and something about ourselves. So I'll go first. I'm Mr. Shue and I love music." He held his hands out to the room expecting someone to say something. No one did. "Anyone want to go first?" He finally asked. "How about you Mr. Puckerman since you don't want to get off of my desks" Mr. Shue smirked.

Noah rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'm Puck and I like girls... especially Quinn" He looked at Quinn and winked. He looked back at Mr. Shue who was giving him a disapproving look, "Okay fine. I'm Puck. I don't want to be here and I like football, Happy?" He huffed and sat down in the desk behind Quinn.

"Who's next?"

"I'm Brittany and I like unicorns because they're super rare and I really want to meet one someday" Brittany smiled standing up. She sat back down and there were snickers from around the room. Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up knowing that she'd have to introduce herself eventually.

"I'm Quinn Fabray and I am the head cheerleader" Quinn stated quickly and returned to her seat. Puck leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Best looking head cheerleader I've seen" He sat back in his chair and Quinn couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with his gaze on her back. It wasn't that he made her feel uncomfortable in a bad way... he just made her feel different in a way that Finn didn't. She wanted something that she'd sworn off through church. She couldn't let herself get close to Puck, but he just made her feel... well there wasn't a word she could think of to sum up her feelings so she just tried to focus on the others introducing themselves.

Finally the whole name game was over and Mr. Shue started the lesson. It seemed like forever until the lesson was over finally though the two hours were up and Quinn could go home. She was packing up her stuff when Noah Puckerman stood over her desk, waiting on her, "What do you want Puck? Can't you see I'm just trying to go home? Finn is taking me home... he's probably waiting outside right now" Quinn stated.

"Well actually I'm your ride home, Finn texted me during class asking me to take you home. Said he couldn't make it." Puck held out his phone for her to see the text. "Oh and before you ask why he didn't ask you first... He did. He said you didn't answer." He handed the phone to Quinn and she read through the text. "So lets go Fabray... what do you say my place or yours?" He smirked.

"Neither. I'll walk home" Quinn snapped shoving her binder into her bag angrily.

"Quinn... come on I was kidding. I'll take you home." Puck offered seriously. Quinn took her phone out of her bag and checked her texts. Sure enough there was a text from Finn. Quinn read it three or four times before she realized that she had to ride home with Puck. There was no way she could walk home even if she wanted to.

"Fine" She huffed. Everyone else had left the room except for Mr. Shue so Puck tried to hold her hand. Quinn pulled it away, but Puck got a hold of the other one and pulled her in close.

"Now Quinn, don't pretend you don't want me. I see the way I make you feel. You're blushing and I bet your heart is beating fast... you know this is wrong to feel this way about me, but you do... so don't try to stop it. Just give me a chance." Quinn looked into Puck's dark eyes. The one's that she'd known for years.

"You do know what you're asking me to do right?" Quinn asked.

"Yes... and I want a relationship with you. You're the only girl I've ever wanted a relationship and I know I can't have that, so I'll take what I can get... I know you're with Finn... but I want you Quinn. Please just give me a shot." Puck put his forehead to hers forgetting that there was someone watching them.

"You're asking me to cheat on Finn" Quinn whispered her voice breaking.

"Well you could break up with him... but if you want to 'keep up you image' I'll take just being your hookup" Puck shrugged.

"I'll think about it... Can I have some time to think?" Quinn's voice was weak.

"Yes" Puck kissed her on the forehead, "Come on I'll take you home"

"I'll meet you out at the car... I just need a minute" Quinn replied.

"Sure thing Q. I'll wait for you." The last sentence weighed heavily on her. She knew that it meant more than he'd just wait for her at the car. Quinn sighed and sat back down in her chair for a second. She had tears in her eyes thinking about the decision that was now resting on her shoulders. Puck thought more of her than just another hook up. He wanted more. That much he had made clear.

"Quinn are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked coming up to her desk. Quinn jumped forgetting that he was even there.

"Mr. Shue... you heard all that?" She inquired raising an eyebrow, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you want to get home I'm sorry for staying so long I just needed a minute" Quinn stood and picked up her bag wiping tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No no... I mean yes I heard it, but don't feel bad for staying. Everyone needs a place to think, to feel safe to break down for a minute... it's okay if you need a place to feel free to be yourself. You can be yourself here Quinn. Don't worry. I won't say anything... and if you need someone to talk to I'm here or you can shoot me an email or text. The number and email address on the syllabus for the class that I handed out. So... I guess what I'm trying to say is... don't be sorry Quinn." Mr. Shue smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Shue... Just... thanks" Quinn didn't know why she did it, but she hugged him. Something about Mr. Shue made her feel safe. She had never felt like she could be herself around anyone else. Quinn hated being the 'Queen Bee'. She liked to be kind and help others instead of being Coach Sylvester's puppet and helping tear people down. So here she let herself go for just a minute and let Mr. Shue know she appreciated him.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, "You're welcome Quinn" They both let go and headed their separate ways.

* * *

"Hey Q. You okay?" Puck asked as she got into his truck and buckled up.

"Yeah I'm fine... Just needed to breathe... that Spanish teacher was really nice. He let me just sit there even though I'm sure he wanted to go home and just gave me a few minutes to pull myself together." Quinn replied putting her bag by her feet. She thought back to her moment at the end with Mr. Shue. What was she doing? She shook her head and snapped herself out of her odd thoughts about the teacher and focused on what Puck was saying.

"I didn't even know he was still in there... Oh well... So um are you hungry? I could stop by that diner you like and we could get a couple of shakes and talk?" Puck suggested.

Quinn hesitated, "Yeah... I could go for a double chocolate shake and some fries" Quinn smirked. Puck knew her well. Better than she thought he did. She thought back and realized that they had actually been spending a lot more time together than she thought. Puck had driven her home from practice for cheerleading a few times and they'd hung out a lot more than she thought afterwards even if Finn was along too. They'd come to this diner that they were headed to now after games last year as well. She didn't realize though that he paid so much attention to her.

"I knew you couldn't turn down the diners shakes" Puck smirked pulling into the parking lot. The two of them got out of the truck and walked in sitting at their usual table. A older waitress in 60's get up walked over to them to take their order. She knew them both by name since they came here so often, "Hey Sara can we get the usual?" Puck asked her with a smile.

"Sure thing, hey where's Finn and Santana?" Sara asked looking at the two empty chairs. Puck had been dating Santana but they'd broken up right before summer school had started, "Don't they usually come?" she smiled.

"Well yeah... but Finn was busy and Santana and I broke up. Also little miss here and I can't speak Spanish so we have to take it again" Puck laughed smirking over the table at Quinn who rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Alright. Well I'll get that started for you." She waved and walked away leaving Quinn and Puck to themselves.

"You know... I love the 60's theme here. I like the clothes, the decor... the music... I love this song too." Quinn smiled.

"What are you talking about the 60's was awful... you have no taste" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Well I like this music... this is one of my favorite songs" Quinn smirked. She hummed it for a few minutes and then started unknowingly singing it aloud, "Set me free, why don't cha, baby let me be, why don't cha, baby 'cause you don't really love me you just keep me hangin' on now you don't really want me you just keep me hangin' on" Quinn sang quietly.

"You have a really pretty voice you know" Puck mentioned with a smile.

"Thanks" Quinn blushed looking down. Pucks phone rang just as Sara was coming out with their order of cheese fries and two chocolate shakes. He talked for a few minutes and then hung up, "Who was that?" Quinn asked taking a bite of a fry.

"It was one of the guys from the football team. There's a party tonight if you wanna go" Puck wasn't expecting her to say yes. So he took a long drink while he waited for her no.

"Sure. I'd love to" Quinn replied drinking some of her shake herself.

"Really? You want to go to a party? You know there's going be alcohol and stuff there right? You want to go to a party?" Puck asked shocked.

"Yeah. I want to go... Just take me home to change and we can go" Quinn shrugged.

"Alright... if you say so" Puck and Quinn finished their meal and he dropped her off at home letting her know that he'd be back soon to pick her up. Quinn went upstairs to her room and got dressed. For the first time in awhile she wasn't wearing a dress or her cheerios uniform she was wearing a pair of dark skin tight jeans and a simple white button down with converse. She curled her hair so that it was loose and flowing before grabbing her phone and walking downstairs.

"Hey Mom... I'm going out tonight... is that okay?" Quinn asked hoping that she wouldn't say no. For some reason Quinn was excited about this. She wanted to go to this party and spend some more time with Puck. She didn't know why she wanted to, but she wanted to explore this new thing she may have with him. Puck was exciting and he made her want to do crazy things. So now she wanted to explore it.

"Sure... Just be home by midnight" Her mother replied.

"Okay... well if Santana lets me can I stay at her house?" Quinn asked not sure where this night would take her or what it could lead to, so she figured it'd be safe to ask that.

"Fine but just tonight... you have class tomorrow" Judy Fabray reminded her.

"Right. Okay mom... see you later" Quinn hugged her mom when she saw a text from Puck and then left the house. When she walked out she could feel Puck's eyes on her. She knew that he was surprised to see her in jeans and skin tight jeans at that. He got out of the front seat to open the passenger door for her.

"You look really great" Puck commented stepping close to her. Her back was flat against his stomach, his arms wound their way around her waist and his lips found her neck, "Do we have to go anywhere?" He asked.

"Puck... stop... yes. Lets go please" Quinn rolled her eyes and climbed into his truck. Puck walked around to the other side and got in starting the car again. He drove silently until they got to the house where the party was. The sun had just set a few minutes ago yet everyone was already running around acting crazy dancing off beat to loud music from inside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Puck asked looking over at Quinn.

"Yes." She replied.

**Okay guys so let me know what you think. I don't know that I'll continue with this so please give me your input. Thanks!**


End file.
